Rich and Skater
by iSasuSaku
Summary: Meet sakura a skater tomboy. meet Sasuke a rich boy will he change his attitude when they meet? Will Sakura turn Feminime? SasuSaku high school story INCLUDES KARIN BASHING!
1. Meet Sakura and Sasuke

iSasuSaku: Hey'll here is the high school story that i promise

iSasuSaku: Hey'll here is the high school story that i promise.

SasuSaku 4ever

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

A hand shot out from under the blanket and threw the alarm clock to a wall. "i'm up already." A pink haired girl climb out of bed. "well time to take a shower and go to this new famous school konoha high." Meet Sakura a tomboy and a skater yet beutiful. Rocks on guiter, piano and drums. All you have to do is ask and give her the instrument and she will play it for you. She respects her parents and A's all her subject. Sakura had a quick shower and wore a black hoodie shirt and black loose pants. "Well time to eat breakfast." Sakura walk down the stairs. "Morning dad, mom" Sakura said with a smile. "Morning honey." They both said with a smile of course. "So whats for breakfast?"

"Waffels" Sakura sat down and finish her breakfast as quickly as possible and said good bye to her parents. Then she went to the garuge to look for her skate board and her guiter yes she have a grauge band of her own. When she found the things that she need, she skate to school yes her backpack is on her back with her guiter.

SasuSaku 4ever

"Hn" And a raven haired boy stepped out of the shower "another day at boring school." As he change to a white T-Shirt and a black lose black shorts. And head to the garuge and drive a black ferrari. As he was driving, he saw a girl with short pink hair skating and a guiter slung on her back with her bag. "OI" Sasuke called out to the girl. The girl screeched her board and stop right in fron of his car. "Hi... Nice car well gotta go"

"WAIT."

"?!"

"You are going to school right?"

"Yeah"

"Which school do you go to?"

"Konoha high"

"Well then hop on"

"Wait you go to that school too?"

"Yeah just hop on."

Sakura went to the other side and entered the car. They drove to school in silence.

When they reach the school,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA UCHIHA SASUKE IS HERE!!"

"SASUKE-KUN, MARRY ME!!"

"SASUKE-KUN WALK ME HOME AFTER SCHOOL!!"

And other comments that you could think of yeah i am to lazy to type.

In the car...

"emmm well you seem very popular and have loads of fan girls."

"Hn"

"Emm well gotta go"

before she can get off the car, Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"I have an idea. I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend."

"WHAT!! I just met you"

"I said pretend besides it will keep the fangirls away from me."

"Fine but for the sake of not another fanboy group."

As they exited the car... the cheering stop they saw uchiha sasuke with a girl. Not just any girl, a very hot girl what seems to be Sasuke's girlfriend

"Hey bitch what are you doing with my Sasuke-kun." Said a redheaded bitch.

"Huh oh ok you know what **whore **he dosen't like you he likes me that's why i am his girlfriend." She linked arms with him.

"Hn"

SasuSaku 4ever

Well gotta go my cousin need to use the com i hope i get more reviews on this story.


	2. First Kiss

iSasuSaku: sorry for the late update I was busy with studying and I know all of you wondered if I pass my exams… I PASSED YEAH! But I have another excuse for not updating which is my grand uncle died…. sniff anyway it's time to reply while I turn my back and cry… turns back and cry like hell ok I am back sniff I am a bit satisfied though I have 11 reviews so I will reply them

fantasy4luvr: thank you for being my first reviewer for this story and sorry for not updating soon and thank you for your compliment on my storyline

SasuSaku Forever and Ever: thanks for the compliment

Mello-MattLiveOn4ever: Awww that's ok at first I thought you are on 24/7 but every ones needs to be lazy like me updating and everyone need their sleep hugs you to death

ladyDV011: thanks and sorry for the late update

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: well I definitely agree with you and she surely has more issues than you think and I hate her too

Foxy: ok

HimeIchigoYuki: thanks and no I don't have a beta. Thank you and no you don't sound harsh and what exactly is a beta sorry I don't know about it

xXxXxTainted-WingxXxXx: why don't you adore sasusaku? And thanks

kagari freedom: thanks and sorry for the late update

Babyboo294: I know I think I would change the genre

Debretta verser: thanks and here it is.

AND HERE IS THE MOMENT ALL OF YOU HAD BEEN WAITING FOR drum roll THE NEXT CHAPTERR

Sasusaku4ever

Recap:

_As they exited the car... the cheering stop they saw uchiha sasuke with a girl. Not just any girl a very hot girl what seems to be Sasuke's girlfriend._

"_Hey bitch what you are doing with my Sasuke-kun." Said a redheaded bitch._

"_Huh oh ok you know what __**whore **__he doesn't like you he likes me that's why i am his girlfriend." She linked arms with him._

"_Hn"_

"No way Sasuke-kun is mine means I am his girlfriend not you bitch" that red headed bitch said

"You know one thing, the more you called me a bitch the more you are one and it is the fact that you are deaf or just plain stupid didn't you hear what I say" Sakura said calmly.

"Well if you really are Sasuke-kun's girlfriend, prove it to us." That bitch challenged

Ok now sakura definitely did not expect that to happen. There is no way is she giving her first kiss to a guy she just met and not the guy that she liked. Sasuke still have the same look as before.

"Hn" Sasuke just grabbed her waist and kissed her lips Sakura's eyes widened in horror she closed her eyes and waited everyone to left or faint. Then she pushed Sasuke away, Sasuke looked shocked. Sakura blushed and walked away.

"Wait" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand. "You… play guitar?" She nodded "great I have a band maybe you… em could join?" sasuke said blushing sakura just nodded wanting to run away at her spot. "Great I'll meet you at the school music room." He said and left. He turned sideways and touched his lips "_I can't believe that I gave my first kiss to a stranger." _**"Not just any stranger… a hot girl" **_"hn" _

At the classroom…

"Ok class, we have a new student today so be nice AND NO GLARING! Ok you can come in" said the form teacher (a/n I won't tell you who he is)

Sakura step in to the class room. All the boys drooled and fainted.

"Ok why don't you introduce yourself?"

"My name is Haruno Sakura all of can call me sakura. I play all music instrument and I love music."

"Good now any questions?" many guys hands up "ok" the teacher sweat drop "how about you go first

"are you single?"

"Umm… no"

"Why? who are you dating anyway I will assure you I will be better than the guy you are dating now. "

"Well the guy I am dating is…. Uchiha Sasuke." The class gasps.

"WHY YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY SASUKE-KUN AWAY FROM ME!"

"NO SASUKE-KUN IS MINE"

"NO MINE"  
"NO MINE" and argument between girls begin.

"QUIET! Ok sakura you can seat beside………………….. Sasuke." Sakura sweat dropped 'why didn't I notice him there' she thought as sakura make her way to her seat, girls glared boys drooled.

"hey" sakura said

"Hn nice lie you did back there if you didn't lie you know what might happened."

"thanks?"

"Hn remember about going to the music room after school."

SasuSaku 4ever

Sorry for the late update please don't hate the story dodge all flying objects and I need some suggestion on band names and what would be going so please help me if not I **can't** write not that I don't want to and this time, I am aiming 35 reviews I know all if you would think I am greedy but I can't help it if not no one will review and I would be upset so help me and help yourself k?


	3. The emo and the cherry blossom

iSasuSaku: ok so I finished my exams… and I well I did pass but not that good this time I failed my maths by 1 mark and sorry for the late update I when on a vacation I went to U.S and I have to celebrate Chinese new year so I am quite busy this year… because, I am graduating…. anyways on with the replies

sweep14: well thanks for the band names but they sounded quite emo…

K and Jazz: thanx and you better update fast I kept updating but you didn't….

LadyAliceSparda: Of course don't worry I will try my best to kill her

sweep14: well I am not sure why you reviewed twice but thanx for the idea anyways

superme383: I will and am :)

Naruto8ramen: Thanx

ladyDV011: Thanx

Black-Blue Moonlight Neko: I think that name refers to only Sasuke don't you think so? But thanx for the band name :)

Dreamingwithabrokenheart: Thanx :)

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Yeah I did but well she maybe useful for once but in my eyes, she will always be bitch and always useless ya I know I hate her really much

x.X.x.294x.X.x.X....: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH don't stalk me okokok I will keep updating (I guess)

asline: kays

chessa: ARE YOU DEMANDING ME!? NO ONE DEMANDS ME! BUT….. ok

MIKE & SINDY: ok and thanx :p

SALLY: ok?

HimeIchigoYuki: O.o I understand now… and the reasons why I have spelling mistakes cause I type to fast and I don't bother checking it… and thanx :p

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha: You know, all of you gives the band name are… too emo seriously… how about something more lively yet punkish at the same time something like that. but thanks for your help anywayzz :p

Dreamingwithabrokenheart: Fine I made it 35 reviews cause I am having exams and well… I needed motivations so I ask for 35 so don't glare at me yo…

xXxSakura-San52xXx: OKAYSSSS!

Sasuke and sakura fan: ok I will try to write more Karin Bashing !! yep I understand how you feel cause I am one too .

ssraja10: I know but I need motivation. And thanks :D

MisoGirl: I am not sure because well I am so much more a sasusaku person.

Insaneanimelover: ok :D

And now on with the story…

SasuSaku 4ever

At lunch…

"Great Sakura just great… all I need to go is the cafeteria but I ended up lost yay me" Sakura said sarcastically.

"ah hey, emm can you emmm show me where the cafeteria is?" Sakura ask a nearby boy student

The boy's expression changes to a seductive one "Sure, follow me." He smirked

"Thank you so much by the way my name is Sakura." Sakura said with a smile

"My name is Sasori." He said with a smirk (A/n: I know why do I keep using Sasori cause I saw a lot of people likes to use him so why not don't worry he will disappear as soon as he appear :) )

Sakura smile happily at him as he take her to the "cafeteria". He kept walking to the back of the school.

"emmmm excuse me Sasori, are you sure we have to walk here to get to the cafeteria?"

"Yes I am very sure." Sasori said as he started deeper behind the school. As a matter effect, Sakura wasn't sure if she is still in school.

"Thanks for the help Sasori but I think I will find my own way." Sakura faked smile damn she is scared. After saying that, Sakura quickly turn around. Before she got to her first step, Sasori grab hold of her wrist and push her on the floor.

"I don't think so." He smirked he sat on top of sakura by the waist NOT SQUASHING HER OFCOURSE.

Ok Sakura is scared out of her pants now. She stared wide eye at Sasori "w-what ar-are you go-going to d-do with mm-me?" Sakura strutted

Sasori just smirked he started unbuttoning his button up shirt. Sakura now scared and embarrassed kept struggling.

After Sasori's shirt was off, he leaned his head down quickly and attacked Sakura's neck hungrily as he tried to take off sakura's black hoodie shirt. Sakura tried to scream only to have Sasori's hand cover her mouth. As then his other hand made their way under her shirt and tried to pulled it off.

After a while, he got tired of trying to get rid of her shirt he ripped it off instead. Sakura tried to scream again only to be covered. Tears start to pour out from her red puffy eyes.

Sasori kept trailing down to her collar bone. He smirked feeling her gasping for air from crying so much. Suddenly his eyes widen as he felt himself being pulled behind and a punch sent him straight to the opposite wall. Sakura's eyes were widen in shock and fear as she look at her savior.

It was none other than Sasuke… "are you ok?" Sasuke asked concern. Sakura only tremble at his question. Sasori came up "Oh Sasuke she is your whore but it's ok we can share." Sasuke growled "stay away from her I mean it"

"okok sheesh whats the big deal." Sasori said that and left.

Sasuke look back at Sakura only to find her crying again. "ne, Sasuke I feel so scared." Sakura cried harder. Sasuke didn't know what to do he hug her and let her cry on his shoulder.

"shhhhh it's ok you are safe now." Finally Sakura stop crying she wiped her tears away. Sasuke saw that she was shivering as he took out his extra clothes from his bag. He gave it to Sakura. Sakura just look at him with a question mark on her head. He pointed at Sakura's uncovered body. Sakura blushed and quickly wear Sasuke's shirt. He held his hand out and sakura took it then they walk to the cafeteria with silence.

When they entered the cafeteria, they were answered with murmurings and pointing.

"ahhh I see the whore has just come back after sleeping with another man?" That red headed bitch returned (A/n: every single Karin haters hold your weapons and let's get ready to kill the bitch!!!)

"What do you want bitch?"Sakura spat hatefully…

"Well consider yourself the new whore of the school. Since you just slept with one of the seniors in school." That bitch said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sakura said

"Well maybe this will help!" that bitch said and threw pictures **in to** her face. (yes threw **in to** her face!!! And the pictures are ready fast because she has a portable printer with her… I have one too :D)

Sakura look shocked as did Sasuke but his eyes only widen a little bit.

"SEE EVERYONE!!! SHE IS A WHORE IF YOU DIN"T BELIEVE COME AND TAKE A LOOK AT THESE PICTURE!!!! Sasuke-kun come here that whore is going to infect you with her who knows what diseases she got from sleeping with a lot of _**men**_." Said as she tried to drag Sasuke by his sleeve to her side.

"No." Sasuke said

"What why? I am the prettiest girl in school and the most popular girl in town and I am rich and we are made for each other" (A/n: what happen? I was puking in the toilet so what happen?)

"Because… accidents happen."

"What do you mean by that?"

"meaning, you were spying on Sakura when she was lost meaning that you are jealous of her."

"WHAT!?" the whole of cafeteria covered their ears.

"Hn"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT SASUKE-KUN!!???"

"Next time if you want to watch a show, please watch finish before you misunderstand." With that, he put his arms around Sakura's neck as they head out of the cafeteria.

Sasuke took Sakura to the rooftop.

"thanks.." sakura mumbeled.

"Hn"

Then they sat down next to each other enjoying the silence.

"You hungry?" Sasuke asked

"a little why?"

"Stay right here I'll be right back."

"Wai-" but he was already gone.

A few miniutes later, Sasuke came back with two bentos. Sakura was looking at him like he had grown two heads.

"What?"

"Oh nothing…. Thanks." Sakura mumbled as Sasuke hand her a bento.

"Hn"

"Why are so so so so…… EMO!!!"

"What?!" Sasuke gave her a WTF face

"You know quiet, mood swings and all…. you are emo…."

"Hn"

"YOU SEE….. THERE YOU GO AGAIN!!"

Sasuke smirk. "well what do you want me to do? It's my style" still smirking.

"then don't use that style on me I hate it"

"Hn"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG I can't take it!! Either you change you attitude, or I won't talk to you" Sakura then folded her arms in front of her chest and turn the other side not wanting to face the uchiha."

"alright fine but only in front of you…" Sasuke smiled (A/n: quick anybody grab a camera!!!)

Ok I will stop here cause I still have to study sorry about the short chapter… I will make it up to all of you I promise. R&R


	4. The Flashback

iSasuSaku: hey guys I'm back XD I will make it up to you guys by ,making this chapter long because I am gonna have my mid years and I won't be updating in a few ,months. On with the replies XD

x.X.x.294x.X.x.X.x: yep but you know it's already burning our eyes out ;d

Rain Scents: you're right in this chapter, I will make Sasuke more possessive XD

kimmy91: O.o let me see let me see O

MisoGirl: O.o well as long as she dies…. But I want her to have a painful death ^^

dreamingwithabrokenheart: wwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiittttttttttt I have not view it properly *chase you*

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: oops I forgot to say fire….. ^^; yes the fertilizer might get kill the plant….. then again she is shit….. ^^

CherryBlossom555: O.o good… let's show it to Sasuke when we get the chance….. O.o I will in this chapter….. ok I will go check out your stories later XD the band names…. They are ok I might consider putting it up. The band names will be open until I found a very good one ^^

Beautiful Sakura-chan: yep me too me too… I' sorry I will try to make it up in this chapter…. O don't worry I will make sure she dies a painful death in this story ^^

KinkyK and JazzyJ: not again…. -___- awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww c'mon you update, I update ^^

SasuSaku'sLittleGrl: Hi-5? *raise hands*

shockmyworld12: yes yes XD make everyone knows sasusaku exist and It rocks ^^ and yes THE Uchiha Sasuke smiled O

On with the story ^^……

Sakura smiled as she and Sasuek walked to their next class….

_Flashback:_

"_alright fine but only in front of you…." Sasuke smiled_

_Sakura grinned_

"_ok let's eat lunch now… I am so hungry…." Sakura quickly took the bento in her hands and open them._

"_hn" as he too opened his bento…._

"_Sasuke, makes me wonder… where do you get the bentos because, I don't wanna get sick with your fangirls obessesion."_

"_It's a secret."_

"_awwww c'mon tell me please…." As she uses her puppy doll eyes on him he tried to resist but those big emerald eyes shining brightly at him, those kissable pouty lips pouts._

"_uhhhhh fine"_

"_yay"_

'_good she stop her face…. God….. makes me wanna wanna……._

_**Rape her? Ravish her?**_

…… _I did not say that……_

"_tell me tell me….." her eyes widen in excitement_

"_no"_

"_WHAT!!! Nobody can resist my eyes……"_

"_I did not resist them….. I have other plans for you…." He smiled…._

"_HEY!!! You stole my first kiss so you have to pay a price" Sakura smirked and cross her arms around her chest_

"_Sure if you allowed me to take you out tonight…" Sasuke smirked_

"…_.."_

"_well…."_

"…_.."_

"_Oh well, if you don't wanna know, then don't go…." Sasuke acted as if nothing happened… but inside, he was smirking _

"_UHHHH fine….."_

"_good"_

"_this better be the best date cause it's my first…."_

"_I assure you it's gonna be the best moment of your life.." he smiled assuringly_

_Sakura grinned and suddenly, Sasuke hold her face in place and planted a kiss on her fore-head. Sakura's eyes wide. _

"_I'll pick you up at 7. C'mon let's get to class"_

_With that, she grabbed the outstretched hand for her._

_As then they walk to class._

_End of flashback_

"You ok?" Sasuke asked worriedly looking at her face.

"yeah just having a flashback"

O.o --- that is Sasuke's expression then he smirked

"you mean of this?" he grabbed hold of her wrist and turn her to face him and pull her head to his…. Making their lips met Sakura's eyes widen as she slowly closed her eyes.

"SASUKE-KUN!! THERE YOU AR-" The fangirl was cut off by the scene displayed in front of her

"WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING TO HER BITCH!!!"

Shocked, the two pulled apart.

"what's it to you?" Sakura asked with a slight annoyed face.

"BECAUSE SASUKE-KUN IS MINE AND NO ON ELSES!!!!"

"Wow you screech so much until my ears bleed" Sakura said calmly putting her palm on her ear.

That fan girl screech again.

"c'mon Sasuke, let's go before our ears turn deaf."

There they left a screeching girl pulling her long blonde hair frustrated at herself.

"ok….. that was weird."

"hn"

*clears throat* "ok……. That was weird…"

"you'll get use to it ….."

*awkward silence…….*

"Oh looky, we're here." Sakura said sweat dropping because of the awkward silence. Sometimes it's just hard to understand him.

A/n: ok I am out of ideas….. help me O I know I promise this chapter to be long, but you know I gotta go study so next chapter this I can assure you Xd


End file.
